Blood Red
by twice the trouble
Summary: Kushina is always getting teased about her hair. So, what happens when she's finally had enough? One-shot


Hi everyone. This is just a short story I thought up when I was dying my hair a while ago. Don't ask, ideas just attack at random sometimes. That was just such a time. :)

Hope you enjoy,

Trouble 1  
~~~~~~~~

Kushina sat at her desk, her eyebrow twitching as she tried to ignore the other girls in the class. The key word was "tried" since she obviously wasn't doing all that well. They had taken seats surrounding her in order to engage in their favorite activity, mock the red head. It was before class, so the teacher wasn't there to stop them, and most of the other students liked to play that game as well so kami knows they wouldn't tell. The only person that looked even remotely worried was a relatively shy blond in the back row. Though it was unclear whether the Namikaze was worried for the red head or worried about what she would do.

"Your hair is so obnoxious!" a civilian born brunette said, making the rest chuckle. "It's almost blinding to look at!"

"I don't know why you keep it so long." Another civilian child piped up, playing with her own curly, blond locks. "If I had hair like yours, I'd keep it as short as possible so I could hide it."

"Just hide it? Heck, I'd dye it before I walked out with a color like that." A girl that was clearly a Yamanaka said simply.

"She probably does that already." A black haired, Uchiha girl offered. "There is no way _that's _natural." The other girls nodded sagely as an angry tick appeared on Kushina's head.

"You're right, it's probably some dull, straw color or something." The brunette said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Hey! That's my hair color!" the other civilian said angrily.

"Not your color, silly. I meant a duller color than yours." She reassured her friend before the other's continued.

"What were you trying to get, a ginger color?" the Uchiha snickered, missing the appearance of another tick on their target's head. "I think you did it wrong."

"Yeah, what did you use? Tomato paste?" The Yamanaka asked, causing the girl to finally snap.

"THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES!" she shouted angrily, her hair flaring out in an intimidating manner. She leaned in close to the Yamanaka, a creepy grin on her face. "You want to be in my next batch?"

The silence after that was a fearful one. When the teacher finally arrived, the only sound in the room was that of some suppressed laughter in the back row, originating from a blond boy with his head on his desk. No one dared to ask why he was laughing for fear that Kushina might catch him, not knowing that she already did.

She wasn't able to confront him until lunch, at which time she grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the side of the school building.

"You thought that was funny, huh?!" she demanded angrily as Minato held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"N-no, not at all!"

"Then why were you laughing at me?!"

"It wasn't at you. It was at them." He explained as calmly as possible. "They all took you so seriously even though I don't think blood can be used like that."

"So? They're idiots." She said with a shrug, not noticing the whispers passing quickly through the court yard.

"True, which means you should be careful what you say to them."

"Why should I do that?!" she asked, her hair flaring for a moment.

"Because they believe you easier. As it is I don't think it one's going to go away anytime soon."

"Yeah, right!" she said with a huff before releasing Minato and walking away. "They'll have forgotten it by tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

10 YEARS LATER

"Ah, if it isn't a couple Konoha flies trying to spy on me again." A mob boss said eyeing the two eighteen year old ninjas in front of him. The two, a blond pretty boy and feisty red head had been found out by his hired ninjas, over powered, and were now forced to kneel in front of him. "Let's see who they sent this time." He picked up a bingo book and started flipping through it till he got to one of them.

"Ah, first one is Namakazi Minato. Eighteen. Low jonin in rank and last surviving student of Jiraya." He glanced up from the book to look at him. "I suppose that would sound more impressive if I knew who this Jiraya fellow was. Oh well, on to the next one shall we?" He flipped through the pages again till he was close to the end before stopping.

"The second seems to be Uzumaki Kushina. Also eighteen. High chunin in rank and one of the last surviving members of her clan." He paused for a moment, looking horrified before continuing. "It also says that you use your enemies' blood as hair dye. What type of sick person are you?!"

The tick mark was the only warning they got. A couple moments later that the whole camp was either unconscious or dead. The only two left were a laughing Minato and a fuming Kushina.

"Damn it! That's the third time this month!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"SHUT UP, NAMIKAZE!"


End file.
